Pretreatment of guinea pig tumor cells with chemotherapeutic agents, metabolic inhibitors, enzymes or hormones modifies the susceptibility of the cells to killing by immune attack. Human and mouse tumor cells in asynchronous growth show variations in sensitivity to killing by antibody plus C. The purpose of this investigation is to determine the attributes of cells which influence the cells' ability to modify or resist cellular and humoral cytotoxic mechanisms.